It Was His Tale to Tell
by ItachiXSasuke
Summary: Sasuke confronts his older brother again, but just maybe, Sasuke can make Itachi turn back to the village and start a new…or will he have to suffer again of losing his only family, but forever in death?


**It Was His Tale to Tell**

-:-

Rating-**T+**

Summary- **Sasuke confronts his older brother again, but just maybe, Sasuke can make Itachi turn back to the village and start a new…or will he have to suffer again of losing his only family, but forever in death?**

**-:-**

**Sasuke Pov**

**Itachi Pov**

**Both Pov**

-:-

Author-**ItachiXSasuke**

-:-

**Does Not Own Naruto! **

**-:-**

**Though I do wish I did own Itachi and Sasuke **_Laughs_

-:-

* * *

_-__**Both POV**__-_

_Sasuke slid to the ground, panting for air, as he hid behind a tree._

'_He's close I can feel him, but…why do I feel two people?' Sasuke asked himself, activating his Sharingan. _

"_Hn, so baby brother…it seems you've master that much to hide your chakra, but yet so sad that you can't hide yourself, even behind a tree." Announce the voice Sasuke dread the day of hearing once more._

"_I-Itachi," scrambling up to his feet, Sasuke stumbles to get his footing and stand tall, so his older brother wouldn't think he was frighten, but as much as Sasuke knew, Itachi could just tell by the way his Sharingan flickers. _

"_Hn, still the little brat I see, I left you for so long, and I come back to see my younger brother hasn't grown at all, how pathetic." Sasuke bows his head, he knew as well he hadn't changed, but he had…somehow,_

'_I have changed, it's just you can't see it brother, you'll never be able to see it, not with the darkness shielding your eyes' Sasuke says to himself._

_-__**Itachi POV**__- _

_I notice my baby brother bow his head, as if I truly hurt him, just saying that he was pathetic, but…it was the truth, he hadn't changed, no not physical, but emotional. _

"_Sasuke," I put a hand under his chin and lift his face up, so we lock eyes. I sigh and bend down so I'm his height,_

_He didn't grow as well, still so small, so breakable…_

"_I know I've done wrong…" I see his black orbs waver, but I hold his gaze, "and I've done wrong to you so many times, but…when I said I wanted to try out my abilities, it was the truth, but there was and is a part, that I have left out for a long time…a part I didn't want to take part of…Sasuke, foolish little brother, I was trying to protect you," My little brother pulls away and turns his back to me, shunning me. _

"_You've lied! You're lying! How can you say those things! I was happy, with my life…with…mother…f-father had his moments but…I still loved him…and then…there was you," I stand there listening, waiting, hoping he'd understand,_

"_You, Itachi...I loved you…but…that's gone, now…I shun you and hate you and I want you dead!" Sasuke snaps around with a kunai pressed against my neck. I didn't waver or anything, just stand there._

"_If you really want me dead Sasuke…" placing a hand over his and helps him put a little more force to have it slit my throat a little, "kill me." _

_-__**Sasuke POV**__-_

_Hearing these words, my hand starts to shake, here was my chance, my one chance that I could take revenge and yet I was hesitating? _

"_Well…" hearing my older brother's waiting voice, made me shake even more._

"_Stop! I don't want to hear your voice, I-I don't want to hear…" I look up at him, my older brother, of how much I've loved and cherish and beg to have him help me with my training, but only to be turned down with a prod in the forehead and a "Sorry Sasuke, maybe some other time," apology. How worthless I've been towards my family and all Itachi ever did was, help make father recognize me more, and stop paying attention to Itachi himself. _

"_Hear what Sasuke-"_

"_Your lies!" dropping the kunai, I fall into my brothers arms and sob. I feel those arms that always held me when I was frighten of a thunder storm wrap around me, taking me back to those times. _

"_I'm so sorry Sasuke, there is no way for me to repay what I have done to you, there is just no way."_

"_N-o, the-re is!" I choke out, Itachi looks down at me, my black eyes searching his,_

"_No, there isn't," pushing me away Itachi slowly draws a hand across my cheek and his fingertips brush away, I grab for his hand, and plead,_

"_YES! YES! There is away!" I shout, "Don't leave me like last time, please!" I fall to my knees, and sob. "Please…d-don't leave…"_

"_Sa-suke," I hear him kneel before me and take my face in his hands, my own grip his. "What way could I ever repay for what I have done?"_

"_C-come back to the village, t-tell them everything, tell them ho-w you we-re only trying to protect me, tha-t way you kept me alive, th-at-" I watch as he shakes his head and murmurs,_

"_No, Sasuke…I cannot, they'll only kill me," watching him pick up the dropped kunai and place it in my hands, "that's why it would be best for you to kill me, not them." I shake my head tears pouring down my face,_

"_N-no, n-no!" I bow before my older brother and just sob my life out, wanting this pain to go away, that will never go, until I died._

"_Sasuke, you can-"Still I shake my head._

_-__**Itachi POV**__-_

_I sigh and look down at my little brother, in so much pain, so hurt and yet breaking every second, I want to stop it, I really do…but I can't go back to the village I'll only be killed…_

"_P-please…come back with me, I-I'll be right beside you, always…" I hear Sasuke murmur, those words were said by our mother, she'd always tell us this when we'd go for bed, that she'll always be beside us, no matter what the danger. I sigh and pull my brother to his feet, and take his face into my grip and glare at him, my own Sharingan going, _

"_Stop it, you are nothing but a little baby brother that is foolish and pathetic enough to use those words towards me, I should be the once saying those words, not you." I hiss at him, making him shutter in fear. Sasuke kept his gaze on me and I slowly let go of him, and slip out of my cloak and drop it, only my fishnet shirt and pants, were still on, I pull my headband off and stare at it._

"_I left something so good and wonderful, for something bad and horrible, and now it's time to make it right again." I look at my little brother and shrug,_

"_Take me away foolish brother, that has changed," a big smile appears on his face for the first time ever, and I grin back as well,_

"_That's Father's boy, and that's my baby brother for you." Sasuke's face lit up more, like it was the Fourth of July. I laugh and bend down allowing him to jump onto my back as we make our way back to the village._

"_Um, Itachi-" _

"_Hn,"_

"_I felt someone else with you, who…was it?" I keep my gaze in front of me and say,_

"_An old friend, that has done well, even if he has to face the worse, but no matter…he'll be in good hands," and I keep walking to my future…but with my little brother at my side._

_-__**Both POV**__-_

_Above in the trees as the two last Uchiha's make their way to the Hidden Leaf Village, that old dear friend of Itachi watches with a grin on his face, and he nods his head in fair-well, throwing Itachi's old cloak over his shoulder he gets onto his bird and flies off in the bright blue sky, far above the woods, back to face his worse. But with a smile on his face._

* * *

_-:-_

**ItachiXSasuke**

_-:-_

**I hope you liked it!! It took me a while, and when I was trying to think of a story to write, the song Sadness and Sorrow came on and it gave me the idea of Sasuke's turn to tell the tale that happen, trying to persuade his brother to come back, I think I did a good job, so if you plz R&R I will most appreciate the RR's and might make a squeal I'm not sure yet. **


End file.
